Defiant
by rainingWolf
Summary: A call from the Director of Mossad. And then, "I'm afraid, Leon, that I feel anything but pleasure today... Ziva has been compromised." And that's when things go downhill. Post Aliyah.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been several weeks now but the sadness was still there, mingling around the bullpen, intermixing with the sounds of paperwork and the cacophony of noise from the other teams.

Leon Vance had never seen a sadder bunch than the broken team down below.

McGee was missing from his usual place; most likely, he was with Abby, comforting her on the departure of someone who they all thought could trust.

DiNozzo was actually doing paperwork while looking every five seconds at the phone; as if the person he was yearning to talk to would spontaneously call him at any moment.

And Gibbs- he was looking forlornly at a photo, his fingers ghosting over the silhouette.

They all looked to be in mourning. And, Vance realizes with a start, that the metaphor wasn't exactly in the wrong. They were all missing this one girl who had decided to leave them, who just did not know who to turn to or who to trust anymore. Vance couldn't really blame her; after all, look at who she has for a father.

Bearing the team no longer, he went back into his office for some much deserved caffeine, away from the depressing scene below.

* * *

><p>So it came as a surprise to Vance when two hours later, just when he was about to leave for home, Eli David decided to call him.<p>

"Director, there's a call for you on line three. The Director of Mossad." It was his assistant.

Vance rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming. Why did the director of Mossad decide to call now, after all this time? He may consider himself a close ally of Eli- never a friend- but his trust in him was definitely wavering.

"Patch him through."

"Yes sir."

A pause and a click, signaling the transfer of calls, and Eli David's voice filtered through. "Shalom my friend."

Vance hesitated for a second before replying. "Shalom to you too Eli. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

A heavy sigh. And then, "I'm afraid, Leon, that I feel anything but pleasure today."

Wait what? Vance's brain automatically started conjuring up all manners of plans that would have displeased the director of Mossad enough that it would warrant a call to him. "What exactly-"

"Ziva has been compromised."

Well that got Vance's attention. "I was not aware that she was in any operations."

"It was not for you to know."

Vance didn't like this. He was fishing for any information now.

"And why are you informing me of this Eli?" He was already wondering about what would happen if this gets to light. Would his already screwed up team grow even more inept at their job?

"She was part of your agency for four years. I am not so spiteful that I would not let you know about this… unfortunate incident."

Vance bit the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. "She's dead?"

A stiff tone. "No. Not yet."

"Are you sure she was compromised?"

A blunt and bitter laugh. "Of course. If not, Ziva would have contacted us. Ziva, if anything, is thorough. Considering she has not made contact with us means only one thing."

Vance rubbed his head again, suddenly feeling the pressure of his headache turn ten times worse. "What can I do for you Eli?"

"Nothing. I only wish to inform you, and in extent, the team Ziva was in about her… circumstance. That is all."

"I can't do that."

"And may I ask why? I don't quite understand what you mean by that." He sounded genuinely confused.

"If I tell them, they will all go to hell and back to rescue her. And I cannot have that happening. Not on my watch."

Silence. "If they go, they will die."

"And that's why they can't know."

Another silence. "I understand. Tell them or tell them not. It is your call."

"My sympathies are with you Eli."

"Duly noted. Shalom."

"Shalom."

Click. Dial tone.

Vance hooked his phone back on the receiver and sighed. What a mess. His mind mulled over the possibilities on how to handle this situation. Arranging his facial expressions as not to give anything away, he walked out of his office. Leaning against the metal barrier on the NCIS 'catwalk', he surveyed the team below.

McGee was now back at his desk, frantically typing on his computer, finishing up some paperwork. DiNozzo was now packing up his bag, ready to leave, his shoulders slumping as they have been ever since Ziva had left.

Vance then looked further towards Gibbs and met his fierce steely eyes. His intent was clear: _Back off. You've done enough. _

And with that, Director Leon Vance turned away and marched back into his office to collect his bags, aware of the Agent's eyes on his back the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a pleased man. Not only is _his team _falling apart, he had to deal with Vance's inputs about having a new agent on his team. So no, he was not pleased at all. Actually, one can even say he was just plain pissed off at the world at the moment.

DiNozzo's moping behaviour for the past few weeks had been justifiable at first but now, it was grating on Gibbs' nerves. And McGee wasn't even at the bullpen anymore half the time, too busy consoling the poor distraught forensic scientist that was Abby Scuito.

His team was _literally _falling apart right in front of his eyes.

As McGee brush by his desk to go back to his workplace, Gibbs growled out, "McGee. I want you here at all times so when I say 'grab your gear', we don't have to call you to have you stumbling up here just to retrieve your bag. Is that understood?"

McGee's eyes flew wide and he nodded vehemently. "Course boss!"

DiNozzo offered a weak snicker at that before turning his attention over to the mailman who just entered the workplace. He was handed three envelopes and judging from his facial expression, he didn't get a letter from the certain someone he wanted a response from.

McGee was given a couple of letters as well before the mailman doubled back and handed Gibbs a large manila envelope and departed.

DiNozzo and McGee both quirked their eyebrows at the item in Gibbs's hands and tried to mask their interest by chugging their morning coffee at record time.

Gibbs just ignored them and fingered the packet. Who would send something to him? There was no return address nor was there a stamp on the envelope. Huh. Curious indeed.

He proceeded to rip open the envelope with his trusty knife which he had with him at all times and tipped the envelope over, spilling its contents on to his desk.

What fell out turned his blood cold. The sounds around him seemed to fade away, leaving only the sound of his heart beat rapidly beating faster and faster. A movement out of the corner of his eyes: the two boys had scurried over to see the contents on his desk more clearly. Catching a good glimpse, DiNozzo's face paled until his face was as white as a sheet. McGee just stuttered out a hoarse "I-i-is that what I think it is?"

Before the two boys could do anything however, Gibbs picked up the item in question, scrunched up the envelope in one swoop, and promptly stormed his way up to Vance's office. As Vance's door was slammed shut by Gibbs, closing the two boys below out of the conversation, McGee whispered "Tony, she's all right, right?"

All DiNozzo did was smash his fist against his desk, rattling the columns of paperwork on to the floor.

And all that was left was an uneasy silence that couldn't be erased.

* * *

><p>Vance was not having a good day. He had been mulling over what to do with the information Eli had given him for the past week. In the end, he had decided to not inform the team, not even Gibbs, about Ziva. Give them time to heal a bit first before pouring more salt into their wounds that Ziva could be potentially rotting and most likely dying somewhere.<p>

He had finished his second coffee of the morning and had just ended a call when he hears Sara, his secretary, screeching out a curse "-you can't go in there! The Director's busy-"and was promptly cut off when Gibbs burst into his office, eyes livid, with something swinging from his fist, an envelope in the other.

Sara ducked under Gibbs's arms to mutter apologies but was waved off by Vance instead.

"It's okay Sara. Go back to your work." Sara glared one more time at Gibbs's back before retreating outside.

Now then: "What the _hell _Gibbs!"

The person in question kicked the door shut and slammed the object in his hand onto Vance's desk.

"Why don't you tell _me, Director Vance_?" Gibbs says his title, _Director Vance, _the same way his thirteen year old daughter says _boys _and _cooties._

He ventured a look downwards at the object and his eyebrows flew upwards.

It was a silver chain, adorned with the Star of David. _And it was practically soaked in blood._

And the only thought going through Vance's head was that this couldn't be good and how his day couldn't get any worse… when his door was slammed open a second time in one day and DiNozzo and McGee tumbled through the door.

* * *

><p>The uneasy silence in the bullpen was stifling and so, it was a welcome change when McGee hears Sara, Vance's secretary, shriek like a banshee. This prompts something in Tony as he begins a mad dash in the direction of Vance's office. McGee followed him, trotting behind.<p>

"I'm going to find out what's going on and then I'm going to rescue her McGee."

A stunned pause. Then, "So what's the plan Tony?"

Silence besides the slightly haggard breathing coming from DiNozzo.

"Tony. You _do _have a plan right?" They've reached the top of the stairs.

"I mean, we can't just barge into Vance's office like that!" Breezing by Sara now whose mouth hung open. Probably hadn't seen this many people disturb Vance at the same time in the same day.

"Tony, Gibbs will-" Too late. The Senior Field Agent had just barged into Vance's room, almost smashing the door off its hinges.

"Well, if we weren't having party in here, we definitely are now," was the Director's wry response before motioning to McGee to close the slightly damaged door behind him.

McGee gulped and followed the director's orders, praying to every deity out there to soothe the tension that was bound to be cut and let loose at any moment.

* * *

><p>After McGee had closed the door, DiNozzo fidgeted while Gibbs continued to glare at Vance who held an incredibly calm poker face. The silence in the room was heavy, almost choking him as he wondered just <em>what the hell<em> the necklace was doing in their possession, just _where the hell _was Ziva, and _was she okay_, and no, no, no, no, _that blood just can't be hers_-

Vance broke the silence first. "Gentlemen, take a seat." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

Gibbs's eyes narrowed and he remained standing, practically hovering over Vance's desk, while McGee made his way timidly over and sat in one of the chairs, edging away from the explosion that was likely to happen at any moment.

DiNozzo, however, went right up to Vance's desk, almost throwing Gibbs off balance, and slammed his palms against the table. "Tell us what's going on-"and was promptly cut off by Vance who asked:

"-where did you get the necklace?" at the same time.

DiNozzo just stared back at Vance, startled by the question. Gibbs held Vance's gaze as he righted himself: "You don't seem surprised."

Vance said nothing.

"You knew." It wasn't a question.

Bewildered, DiNozzo just stared at the two older men, trying to wrap his head around the exchange. He slowly slid into a chair, suddenly overcome by the situation. McGee remained silent, his eyes wide as his head swiveled between Gibbs and Vance, as if he was watching a tennis match.

Taking the necklace and shoving it in the director's face, Gibbs said, "Were you going to mention this to us at all?"

Vance's answer came swift, barely a second after Gibbs finished his question. "No."

"And why the hell not?"

"Now that you know, what are you going to do? I know for a fact that you're all scheming right now to go on a heroic mission to get her back. Don't even try to deny it. I cannot afford to lose-"

"Ziva."

Vance quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Her_ name_ is Ziva. And she's one of us. You have no right to-"

"_Ziva_ is a Mossad operative. We have no jurisdiction over her. Did the weeks of not having her around addled your brain? She went back to Mossad _voluntarily. _She has _left you. _It doesn't matter how long she had stayed on your team- She is and always will be a _Mossad officer._"

Gibbs took a breath in and clamped his mouth into a thin line as he lowered the necklace.

A movement from DiNozzo- he had been awfully silent during the exchange and now he stood up and yelled at Vance: "It doesn't _matter! _She being a Mossad officer shouldn't change _anything! _She's still one of us and always will be! She needs our help and I'll be damned if I don't-"

"I can't help you."

That one statement from Vance made the three men stare incredulously at him.

"I can't help her. Neither can you. If Director David has exhausted all resources trying to find his daughter and still can't do anything about the situation, neither can you."

"David? He's the one who told you?"

Vance looked Gibbs in the eyes before answering. "Yes."

"_Why?_"

"He felt we should know."

Gibbs scoffed. "David doesn't care about us. He has an ulterior motive."

"You don't know anything about him Agent Gibbs."

"I know enough!" Gibbs said, his voice rising. He looked at Vance for a moment longer before speaking again; his voice was much quieter. "What kind of man sends his daughter to kill her only brother?"

McGee and DiNozzo's heads shot up at that as they stared at Gibbs.

"A man who has no other choice, "Vance answered.

"Oh please," Gibbs said, shaking his head in disbelief. "The man is insane. He treats her as a commodity, a possession to own and use. Would you ever do that to your daughter?"

Vance's eyes turned stormy at that as he snapped back, "You know _nothing."_

Gibbs looked like he wanted to sock Vance in the face while DiNozzo just looked sick and tired. McGee shuffled in his seat at the sudden silence.

The moment passed as Gibbs said, "There's more," as he unclenched his hold on the envelope he had been crushing and reached in to take out a batch of photos bound by a rubber band.

"Pictures?" voiced McGee for the first time, eyes reverting back towards Gibbs.

"There're always pictures," muttered DiNozzo.

All crowded around the table as Gibbs ripped the rubber band off and fanned out the photos.

Vance's face remained expressionless while McGee's face turned into one of horror and DiNozzo's facial expressions turned slack. Gibb's face turned blank, with only the cord on his neck standing out, the only betraying sign of his feelings besides the white knuckled grip he had against the table.

There were four photos. All were dingy looking with a bit of dirt surrounding the frames.

The first was of an empty hallway. At the end was a doorway, the door wide open, revealing a slumped figure in the centre of the room. The second showed an arm bound to a chair, cuts criss-crossing along the pale skin. The third was of her hair, dirty, knotted, and matted.

The most prominent picture, however, was the last photo, taken from what Tony presumed to be the doorway. A hooded man stood behind her chair, one hand holding her hair, the other pressing a knife to her throat. She didn't look scared or worried. Her face, bruised and swollen, was void of any emotions. She looked completely blank.

But it was her eyes that captivated them.

Her eyes were shining, not with tears, nor were they shining due to blight or sickness. They were also not dull and lifeless.

Her eyes were blazing with an intensity that caught them all of guard and breathless and that's when Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee knew it- that not all hope was lost. Not yet.

Ziva David was a fighter. She would not go down without a fight.

And silence filled the room as they all stared at the picture, her eyes staring defiantly back.

* * *

><p>Done. Whew. That took a while to write out. Hopefully it lives up to expectations.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Authour's Note: Good god. I can't believe I actually wrote another chapter this fast. It's a short one though. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A cut along the arm. Then a demand. "Tell us what you know about NCIS."<p>

She said nothing and earned another cut on her arm as a result.

It was the same as usual. Her captors demanding information, beatings for not answering, and being left alone in the darkness of the room she was imprisoned in. Insults were thrown at her and punishments were given just as freely.

As the man left the room, unsatisfied yet again on the lack of answers he enlisted from her, she just sighed and concentrated on breathing in and out, ignoring the pain radiating from her arm.

It was always like this- the routine was her only sanity. She needed it just like she needed the scraps of food and water they offered her. It stabilized her.

But sometimes, she wonders if it'll be better if her captors just slit her throat and leave her to die instead. After all, what did they really expect? She was raised as Mossad; she wasn't going to give away information no matter what they did to her.

The only thing that stumped her was why they wanted information on NCIS. And how they knew so much about her. They must have known she was trying to infiltrate the camp. They must have been tipped off. _Rivkin… _She shook her head. But he was dead. It was impossible.

Thinking about him still left a dull ache in her chest but she had been thinking a lot about him, considering she has nothing to _do _but _think_ considering the situation she was stuck in. She realizes now that maybe, after all this time, she never really loved Michael, at least not in the biblical sense. She had always admired and respected him ever since she was assigned to his Kidon unit. But now, she is aware that respect is not the same as love- you respect the ones you love, but you don't have to love the ones you respect.

Things were coming together now, piece by piece. It actually all seemed a little crazy to her but maybe Michael had really been working for the other side. It would explain a lot. He could have turned rouge, just like _him_... just like _Ari…_

The name left a bitter taste in her mouth as the word whispered itself involuntarily from her mouth. Or maybe it was just the taste of her blood from biting her tongue. She shook her head as to get rid of the crushing feelings she knew was bound to come but the action bought on pain instead. Wincing, she made a mental note not to do that again. But the guilt was certainly creeping up on her now. Guilt at killing her beloved brother. Guilt for not noticing what he was going through. And underneath it all, sadness and anger at his betrayal.

Her self pitying session was interrupted when the door was swung open suddenly and a voice emanated from the darkened hallway, "Ready for another round Princess?"

She arranged her facial features, her face not giving anything away. The man roughly grabbed her hair and yanked her head up, gaining a small cry of pain in return. The man smiled predatorily.

"Now," he said, his breath foul, "Tell me everything you know about NCIS."

Her face remained closed as the man growled at her and back-handed her across the face. As blood trickled down the side of her face in slow tendrils, she just glared right back at him, smirking because she knew that these curs were never going to get what they wanted from her.

No matter what they do to her, she had already decided, no, she had already knew deep down inside of her, that she was never going to crack and give information. Especially information on NCIS where her friends (_family_) are. She'd rather die first. Their lives depend on her.

And if anything, Ziva David does not disappoint. She was not planning on disappointing them now, like she did when she walked away from them.

* * *

><p>As Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee strap themselves into the seats of the plane, DiNozzo wonders at how, after what was all said and done, it was actually McGee and Abby who pulled through to get the plan in motion. If it was just Tony and Gibbs, they would've just burst into Eli's office, threaten him at gun point to tell them what Ziva's mission was and where she was last seen, and scoured the deserts of Africa for her.<p>

As the plane lifted off, Tony scoffed as he remembered exactly what happened just a couple days ago in Vance's office.

* * *

><p><em>Right after the silence that snared the room, DiNozzo had promptly told the director that he was going to go after Ziva no matter what he said and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Gibbs said the same thing in more or less words and McGee just nodded at whatever was being said at the moment.<em>

_Then Vance asked them a question that stopped their rambling, "Do you even know where she is right now?"_

_DiNozzo just gaped open mouthed at the director as he goes on to say, "As much as I would like to help you, I cannot since Director David has not been forthwith with information concerning Ziva. Even if David did tell me information, there is nothing we can do since she is no longer our jurisdiction. But we can still work ways around it if only we know where she is and-"_

_"Somalia."_

_Everyone's head swiveled around to look at McGee who had interrupted the Director._

_"Pardon me McGee?"_

_McGee's face was slowly turning a pretty shade of red under the combined scrutiny of the three men. He cleared his throat and said again, "Somalia. That's where Ziva is."_

_Vance quirked an eyebrow. "And how did you come across this information?" he asked at the same time as Gibbs smacked McGee in the back of the head and growled out, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"_

_McGee rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly. "Well it was really all Abby's idea-"and stopped, eyes wide. "Well I mean it was also my idea cause I mean we were both curious as to why Ziva wasn't responding to our e-mails and letters and Abby was getting worried and she might have- Director Vance, please let this slide cause we were just trying to find out where Ziva went and-"_

_This time, it was DiNozzo who smacked Mcgee in the back of the head. "Get on with it McGee! We don't have all day!"_

_McGee fidgeted and took a breath in before plunging forward in his story._

_"Well, as I was saying, Abby and I have been trying to find out why Ziva hadn't contacted us yet." He turned to Tony. "I mean, I'd understand if she didn't contact you but us too?"_

_DiNozzo looked at the floor at that._

_"So Abby and I have been poking around Mossad and-"_

_"So that means you've been snooping around Mossad? You do know that is a crime right?" deadpanned Vance._

_McGee reddened even more when Vance posted that question until he noticed Vance's eyes filled with amusement and acceptance._

_"And, er, to make a long story short, Abby found out that Ziva took over Rivkin's position and mission in the Kidon unit," McGee went on, glazing over Rickin's name real quickly. "And so, she was put on a freighter called the Damocles that was bound for the Horn of Africa. Somalia specifically." He finished lamely and fidgeted some more under Vance's critical gaze._

_There was a pause until Tony smiled just a little and said to Vance, "Does this mean I get to go to Africa?"_

* * *

><p>Turns out DiNozzo was wrong on the <em>I <em>part since _I _turned to _we _when Gibbs huffed and said he could call in a favour to get a plane to Somalia if McGee and Abby were that sure that that was where Ziva is.

Things snowballed from there and blurred into one gigantic gray mass and now they're all on a plane that Gibbs 'borrowed' from his friend (more like forced him to give it to him).

McGee was already snoring away, his limbs sprawled out, spilling on to the aisle.

As Gibbs and the pilot converse in low urgent whispers, Tony was lulled to sleep. And his last thought before falling into a dream about closed doors and a graceful figure twisting away from him was that he was not going to let Ziva down, like he did when he let her walk away from them when he knew she wanted to stay.

* * *

><p>So the next chapter might not come that quickly like this one cause I have to study for Russian. Ugh.<p>

Oh and another thing! Try Hazelnut Soy Ice Coffee at Starbucks! It's mad good!

Once again, reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Authour's Note: Thank you **MorallyTwisted **for the fine review you gave me in Chapter 2. And also, thank you **mprmusings **for wishing me luck on my russian homework which I still have not done.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The floor smelt distinctly of blood and mud, mixing together to form a rather unpleasant smell for one Timothy McGee's nose. He would rather turn away from the odour and maybe even sit up for a change but then it'll all have been a wasted effort pretending to be unconscious while Tony made quick talk and infuriate Saleem.<p>

He took another quick scan around the room and, once again, found nothing of use to help aid their escape from the psychotic man who seemed rather fond of hearing himself talk. He also seemed fond of shooting DiNozzo up with truth serums. Not quite according to plan, thought McGee as he quickly glanced at Tony to see how he was holding up before shutting his eyes and evening out his breath again as to seem knocked out. Tony seemed to be holding out well, spewing out words with a tint of sarcasm laced within them.

But then again, nothing really went according to plan. They both got captured while trying to make their way over to the base of the terrorists. They were bound and blindfolded and bought somewhere inside the maze that the terrorists called headquarters and dumped inside a room. After a while, their captors seem to have deemed them worthy of their attention, for they were bought into another room and demanded to know where they came from, how they found them, and just who the hell they were.

Thus the predicament they were in now. Both had stayed quiet at first until one of their captors got impatient and decided that beating the snot out of McGee was going to get them talking. All it did was give McGee some bruised ribs and made Tony even more tight lipped.

That's when Saleem ordered his men to leave. And out came the truth serums. _Joy._

They were nowhere closer to finding out where Ziva is in this _lovely _establishment and clearly, tempers were running thin on both sides with Saleem visibly getting more irritated as time goes by and Tony in full blown sarcasm mode. At one point, Saleem actually left the room, leaving the duo alone, during which Tony assured 'Timmy' that everything was under control and that he 'got this.'

Just as McGee was thinking that perhaps, it was time for Plan B, whatever Plan B actually was (improvising always works), he heard shuffling coming from the hallway. Pretending to be unconscious again, McGee barely managed to conceal his surprise when Saleem burst through the door, dragging a thin figure behind him. He plopped the person, who had a bag over his or her face, onto the chair opposite of Tony's and said, "Now I am giving you an option here. One of you will tell me all the information concerning NCIS. And the other will die. Choose wisely," and stormed out of the room, but not before ripping the bag harshly away, revealing the bony and tired face of one Ziva David.

Well, if things weren't complicated before, they certainly were now.

* * *

><p>Saleem must have drugged her.<p>

That was the first thought running through her mind when she was so kindly 'escorted' into a room with a bag over her face like a common criminal. She only thinks this because when the bag is lifted from her head and she can finally see again, in the chair opposite of her, grinning like a maniac, is Tony DiNozzo.

"You shouldn't be here," she manages out, not trusting herself to really believe that this is real. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spies McGee behind her chair, bound and bruised, but still in relatively good health.

"Well, then I'll just be going now," said Tony and he made an attempt to get out of his chair before his restraints pulled him down again. "Oh, forgot. I can't." And then he chuckled and smiled that little smile of his that irritated her beyond anything else right now because can't he _see _the situation he's in right now? It was no laughing matter.

"You shouldn't have come," was her response because really, she was not worth saving and she spoke this out loud. McGee replied with a "We're just glad you're okay," which almost made her burst out in insane laughter because nowhere is she okay. She had been held and tortured daily for an indefinite amount of time and had resigned herself to a quiet and desolate grave when all of a sudden, the boys, the _family, _she wanted to protect so badly that no matter what Saleem and his men did to her, she still did not yield information, was standing _right in front of her._

Her mind circulated quickly, trying to find a way where it can all end pretty. Considering the options Saleem has so graciously offered, she knew what she had to do.

"Tony," she said, cutting of DiNozzo's rambling about truth serums and plans. "Tell them what they want to know."

DiNozzo's eyes narrowed, a dangerous sign. He took a breath in, probably to yell at her for being stupid and for being _heroic _when she wasn't trying to be when the door was once again opened and Saleem practically came running in, holding a machete.

Eyeing the machete, she gulped when it was raised against her neck, her head pulled back when Saleem harshly yanked her hair backwards.

Tony's eyes flew wide and he made an attempt to say something, anything, but Saleem had already cut him off. "There is no time left. Tell me your decision or I will make the choice for you."

Tony seemed to have found his voice at this point for he said, "What's the matter," trying to act nonchalantly while desperately praying for Saleem to not have a short fuse and cut Ziva's head from her body right now.

"My men are telling me that an American agency has been asking around about us. This base has been compromised. We must leave and we must leave now. Now, tell me your choice!" The machete inched closer to Ziva's neck and she knew that there was no time left. The words left her in a slew of rapid breathe.

"Kill me! Leave the Americans alive! You will need them for leverage!"

Saleem looked at her in faint puzzlement just as Tony yelled out "No!"

Ziva tried to catch DiNozzo's eyes, conveying that this is how it was going to work. She was only a tool, to be used and discarded when the time was needed. And the time was now. If it meant that her boys were going to be safe, were going to _live, _she'd do anything. So she said again, with more power aimed at Saleem.

"Kill me! Kill me _now_!"

And so, she was utterly surprised when Saleem toppled over, courtesy of McGee who decided to kick out the terrorist's feet from underneath him and made a fool's attempt to grab for the blade that flew out of Saleem's hands.

"Wait," bellowed Tony. "There's something I haven't told you yet!" This effectively stopped Saleem from blowing McGee's brains out and Ziva sighed a breathe of relief at that.

"And what is that?" Saleem asked, angrily, his face twisting. Ziva also snuck a look at Tony who was straining against his restraints and craning his neck to see if McGee was all right.

"Well, I've told you about the..." he shifted his chair a bit, "the brains, I've told you about the guts, and I've told you about the muscle. The scientist, the politician, the leader. I've told you about every member of the team. Except myself. The part I play."

Saleem and Ziva both stared at the guy who was clearly working himself up to something but which left them both confused. Well at least Ziva was confused. She thinks maybe Saleem understands an inkling of where the conversation is going for he asks, "Which is?" without moving a muscle away from the trigger on his gun.

Tony continued onwards to say, "I'm the wild card. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now, I should be terrified right? But I'm not. " At this point, Ziva thinks the truth serums that he had been rambling on about has truly made him insane for she was terrified. But not for herself. But for him. For McGee. For her boys.

"…Cause I can't stop thinking about the movie _True Lies, _you know where Arnie's strapped to the chair and shot full of truth serum? Then he picks his cuffs and kills everybody?" Tony's words were capturing all the attention in the room and so what he said next was like a bomb unleashed. "You have thirty seconds to live Saleem."

Saleem snorts at those words and Ziva was tempted to do the same. "You're still bound. You're lying."

To which the clearly insane man sitting in the chair opposite of Ziva replied, "I can't lie. And I didn't say I was going to be the one to kill you. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?"

And that's when everything exploded into a million tiny lights as glass shards rained upon them all as Saleem toppled over one last time with a bullet to the head.

* * *

><p>Sand. Sand, sand, and more sand, as far as the eyes can see. Gibbs shifted uncomfortably as he felt the grittiness of the sand grains embedded themselves even further into his camouflaged outfit. He had been lying under the shadows of an over crop of rocks with his sniper rifle trained at the barely visible window that was at least three football fields away for the past three hours and counting.<p>

Through the scope of his rifle, he had been taking note of the situation his stupid team had gotten themselves into and was just contemplating to himself if he should just shoot the guy, who was clearly having too much fun pricking needles into DiNozzo, the next time he appears in view again when his stomach dropped out of his butt.

For in full view of his scope was Ziva David.

He clenched the scope of his rifle closer to his eyes, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't a hallucination induced by the blinding sun that had been beating upon his back for a good part of the day.

He watched the exchange that happened between Ziva and Tony and noticed the expression of horror that passed over her face so quickly, he would have almost thought it wasn't there if he wasn't observing that closely.

That's it. He can feel it now. The plan was coming to a close.

"_Go._" He pronounced into the microphone as the man who was the ringleader to this whole shenanigan appear in his scope again. He was taking no chances this time. He fired away.

* * *

><p>Annnnd... it's now 12:55 AM. And I have class tomorrow (or is it today?) at 10. Screw me for having an epiphany at this time of night.<p>

But yay for you guys for two chapters in one day! Or well... almost one day!

But this also means that I really must do homework and actually start on my papers and so, the next update might not be that soon.

Review please! It really helps!


	5. Chapter 5

Authour's Note: So I may have lied when I said that the next update won't be coming out as quickly since I have homework and projects to do. Guess what got neglected... Hahaha...

Also, I realize that some of you might think I am spelling some words wrong but I'm not. I just switch between American english and British english. Usually I stick to British english.

Thank you **mprmusings **for your delightful response to my story. That is all for now.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Night turned to day. Day drifted slowly into night. She was floating, hovering on the brink of consciousness, just barely aware of what was going on around her. Someone was holding her hand in a vice like grip, barely letting her blood circulate. Another pair of hands were smoothing a blanket over her.<p>

She thinks, this must be a dream, and sinks even deeper into herself. And that's when they came. Snippets and flashes of memories hurtled back to her- her mission, her being captured, her being in pain and just _so much blood- _making her gasp and flutter her eyes open in a panic. She was greeted with the humming sounds of the aeroplane and barely visible surroundings due to the dim lights over head.

The person who had been fiddling with the blanket hovered over her, blocking out the light, propelling his face into the shadow. She tensed as the man reached over to softly touch her forehead.

"Relax, Ziver. You're safe now. Sleep."

As the voice droned on in a low murmuring voice that almost blended in with the sounds of the aeroplane making an out of place lullaby, Ziva David finally relaxed. And in the first time in almost three months, she slept unguarded and unhindered, knowing she was finally safe.

* * *

><p>Abby Scuito likes to think that she understands people and the inner workings of their mind.<p>

Take Gibbs for example. He might portray himself as a gruff and almost inhumane super special agent with his astonishingly rapid healing powers and appear to never give a damn about authority but that wasn't so. She knows that he actually gets along quite well with Vance because they think alike; it's just that Vance puts the agency first while Gibbs puts his team first and that pits them against each other sometimes. And whenever Gibbs smacks one of his subordinates in the back of the head, it wasn't because they did something bad or anything. It's the just a way for him to show affection. It's a sign of recognition, telling them, _Good job, _or, _Take a break, you've earned it. _Words don't come easily for him and Abby understands that so everytime she sees him smack Tony, she just smiles even more brightly, because she can practically see the pride shining in Gibbs's eyes even though he tries to hide it.

And Tony. He always acts so goofy and laid back but he was actually quite the deep thinker and notices the small details that she thought someone like him would never detect. Like that the one time she was upset when her brother, Luca, landed himself in the hospital trying to prove himself a man by jumping off the fourth floor balcony and ended up in a neck brace. He also had a broken femur, reducing him to a pair of crutches for three months. She hadn't told anybody about what happened, not even Gibbs, and went through her days with much normalcy, and so, was pleasantly surprised when a chocolate cupcake mysteriously made its way on her desk along with a note that said _Cheer up. I missed your smile today. Don't worry. Things will get better._ There was no signature, only a badly drawn winky face, but considering the scrawl of handwriting, she knew it was from Tony. But then again, it was just like him. Affectionate, passionate Tony who cared about his friends and family more than anything in the world, even if he was always teasing them, especially McGee.

And speaking of McGee, he was also another one of those people who wears his heart on his sleeve. When Abby first met him, he particularly _oozed _nervousness. He stammered and tripped over things constantly. Dubbed a walking and talking hazard by Tony didn't help things much. People judged Tim on his experience and cowed by that, he is soft spoken and apprehensive in front of others. He still acts timid at times but she knows that deep down, McGee is strong. Perhaps not the type of strong that Tony is, the brawn, for McGee is strong mentally, in spirit. His will and determination never wavers. Mayhap it slips once in a while but McGee always manages to pick himself back up. And that's what she loves about him, the fact that no matter what, he will always do things his own way and forge a path for himself, even if he has to defy orders- just like he did when he helped Abby poke around around Mossad's database to find the whereabouts of Ziva.

Ziva… Abby ponders that name and what it signifies to her. Abby had thought she had understood the girl well but considering the events that happened, she thinks maybe she doesn't know her that well after all. Ziva had always been a very private person, only offering tidbits of information when pressed, and usually only to get Abby off her back. She had cringed and stood stoically when Abby first hugged her, almost as if she was not used to being hugged which was an absurd thought for Abby; after all, surely _everyone _had to get hugs at _some _point in their lives. But apparently, this was not so for Ziva. It took four months for her to return the gesture of embracing Abby back when enveloped in a hug. Another month for her to fully relax in the other girl's grip. And yet another month for her to finally start initiating hugs. Those moments were rare and few in between but Abby had cherished those moments, just as she had treasured the moments when she catches a glimpse of Ziva smiling a true smile.

The first time she had noticed Ziva smiling was when Gibbs had smacked her in the back of the head. Her lips had curved upwards ever so slightly before it opened to send a retort to Gibbs but it had been there, a fleeting smile that had lit up her face.

After that, Abby sought after Ziva's blissful expression with a hungry passion, and could count on just one hand the many times she had seen the bright smile grace Ziva's features.

The last time she had saw the joyous look of wonder on Ziva's face was when she had been taking a private phone call underneath the shadows of the stairways. Abby had been passing by when she heard the unmistaken sound of mirth laced within the sing song language of Hebrew whispering themselves from Ziva's mouth. The person on the other line had been Michael Rivkin.

And this was where Abby got confused. She didn't understand why Ziva would trust the guy and believe him over Tony. _Tony. _The one who would give up his limbs, or even his heart if asked, to make the people he cared about happy.

And why Ziva had left, staying behind in Israel, leaving a gaping hole in both the team and Abby's heart. She just doesn't understand _why _Ziva would do that; doesn't she understand that she was so much more _loved_ here rather than back in her home country where her own father just prompt her to go on a suicidal mission instead of letting her mourn the loss of someone she was intimate with? Eli David was an evil man, a corrupt man, and Abby is at a loss on why Ziva doesn't _see _that when she can clearly see a map for just five seconds and be able to memorize it down to the ink stains of what it looks like. Or maybe it was just that Abby didn't _want _to see.

Her musings were interrupted when the elevator finally reached the floor it was destined for and the doors opened, revealing a quad of people: Gibbs, tired looking, but smirking, staring at Vance, having a silent conversation with him- Vance giving a nod of approval in return before initiating a rousing applause that threatened to make the roof crash down upon them; Tony, hair disheveled, somber looking, if not for the grin he had on his face, joy radiating off him; McGee, bandages peeking out from under his slightly ragged shirt, swaying a bit, but equally as cheerful, his eyes dancing.

And in the centre of the group was her. _Ziva. _Thin with her cheekbones jutting out of her delicate face. A baggy outfit that made her figure look two times smaller than it actually was. Reeling back from the mountainous applause, head tilted as if the sound was hurting her ears.

And then she was in Abby's arms, hands around the forensic scientist's back, grasp tight. And as Abby whispered into Ziva's limp hair, crying -_Welcome home, Welcome home, Welcome home-, _everything was all right in her world as Ziva's voice filtered through, her voice cracked with disuse but still strong, powerful: _I'm home._

* * *

><p>As always, reviews are much appreciated.<p>

If you are reviewing, please tell me your reactions to the story itself so I may grasp on how the story can lead from here. Or tell me what your favourite part has been so far!

I'll be waiting~ (Not creepy or anything)

Another note real quick: I know I've been saying that updates won't happen that quickly cause of work and I know I've been contradicting myself by posting chapters like the world is going to end or something but really... I think this will be the last time. The next update might be in a week or so.

... But then again, don't trust me on that. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Authour's Notes: I know it's been a while. But midterms are still not over yet. Had a test everyday last week. And a paper due Tuesday which I pulled from my butt ( I had not idea what the hell I was doing), a midterm today (which went all right I guess?), and one last midterm tomorrow. Geology. Ugh. Shoot me.

Thank you **ncisxpsych13245 **for your wondrous reviews and comments.

Now onward to the story!

* * *

><p>Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard may need glasses that are at least three inches thick to see beyond what was two feet in front of him but he wasn't blind. He knew it was coming. Hell, they all knew it was coming. They all knew that she was going to explode. They actually had a rather morbid bet going on that Tony was going to be the one to bear the blunt of her emotional outburst. But Ducky is actually waiting for <em>any of them <em>to detonate.

After all, there was only so much that the human mind can compute and hold. All those emotions are just rampaging inside their minds.

It was only a matter of time. And a matter of who exactly would blow up.

* * *

><p>She felt restless. After being confined in a room for three months, after being tortured, after being questioned for endless hours, after being rescued, people expected her to stay in <em>yet another room <em>to 'recuperate.'

Recuperate her arse.

So when Gibbs told her that he "needn't see around and that she should rest some more", before bundling her up in his car to drive back to Abby's flat where she was going to be staying until she found another place to call home, (since Mossad did blow up her apartment all those months ago), she promptly defied his orders, snuck out of Abby's house while the forensic scientist was snoring away with Bert as her companion, and showed up at the bull pen at 5 in the morning one day, nearly giving McGee a heart attack.

* * *

><p>McGee had actually arrived early for once, even earlier than Gibbs who practically ate, showered, and slept there, and the office lights were still muted, giving the place a faint glow. Sunlight was just starting to stream in through the windows. He had turned the corner to enter the bullpen to put his stuff away and maybe take a short nap when he just about jumped out of his skin when he saw a lithe figure sitting in a chair, fiddling with the cast that encased the person's entire left arm.<p>

"Hello McGee."

"_Z-z-ziva?_ What're you _doing _here? I thought you were at Abby's! What-"spluttered McGee as his suitcase dropped out of his hand and fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

Her hazel brown eyes had bored into him as she stood up and picked up his suitcase to put on his desk. She replied cryptically with a "I couldn't stay there anymore."

Now McGee was confused. He thought everything was going dandy. Everything might not have been okay, nothing could have been considering the events that had happened, but he thought that everyone had put aside their differences to help Ziva out of the hellhole.

Ziva must had seen his bewilderment for she steered him into his chair and perched on the edge of his table like a wren, her face thrown into the shadow, for the lights had still; not been turned on yet.

She then repeated her previous statement softly, as if she was telling herself instead of to McGee: "I couldn't stay there anymore."

A short silence came between the two before McGee ventured to ask why.

Ziva shifted a bit and sighed. "Abby is a good person." She leaned back and tilted her head at an angle. "She has done things that most people that I consider companions would not do. She has opened the door to her house for me with open arms. She has allowed me to infringe upon her property and privacy only to care for me. She is always by my side, always helping me." This was all said in a low voice, a tone that invoked a sense of intimacy, of privacy.

McGee arched an eyebrow and remained silent.

"And that is precisely why I cannot stay at Abby's house."

McGee just nodded and replied in an equally even tone. "I think I understand."

And he did. He really did. As much as what Abby was doing was to help Ziva, she was practically _suffocating _the poor girl. He remembered what happened last week with vivid clarity.

* * *

><p><em>It was two in the morning.<em>

_And here was McGee, driving down the highway like a madman on the run, wearing just a t-shirt and tousled sweatpants. He was probably breaking about twelve different traffic rules right now. But it's not like he's keeping count as he swerved and narrowly missed keying a black Chevvy that was going a tad too slow for his liking. His breathe catches a little, as his newly healed non-bruised ribs (that were definitely going to be bruised tomorrow due to his wild driving, making him slide in his seat despite the seatbelt) protest._

_He stopped his car by a hair's breadth from tail gating the car in front of his as he cuts across three lanes and haphazardly turns into a narrow street. He rammed his car right up on to the lawn in front of the fourth house on the left and dove out the door, barely remembering to fling the car door shut. Bounding up the front stairs two at a time, he managed a single knock on the door before it was flung open to reveal a nearly hysterical Abby Scuito, wearing a black pyjama outfit with white skull patterns on it, who threw herself into his arms, tears running down her face._

_McGee gently eased himself inside the forensic scientist's house, closing the door behind him, as Abby, without taking a breath, practically wailed out- I don't know what I'm doing anymore, she woke me up, and I just don't know what to do anymore, and I'm just so tired, and help her, help her, help her._

_Barely giving Abby a second glance, he hurried further into the house. Abby scurried after him, wringing her hands. They both came upon the living room and Abby hurried over to the prone figure sitting on the couch._

_McGee had stopped at the doorway to the living room, blinking furiously, the only immediate thought going through his mind was that this couldn't be the living room cause the last time he saw the living room, it didn't look like this. Pillows were set on every flat surface and the floor was covered with sleeping bags and he spied at least three blown up mattresses amid the blankets that enclosed the room. If he didn't know who was present in the house right now, he would have thought the current scene before him was of a slumber party, what with the three chairs pushed together to make one long resting place, where Abby was sitting on now. Focusing on Abby, he noticed she was attempting to comfort Ziva who looked like she was going to strangle a bear with her bare hands- and that bear was Abby._

_Venturing into the room cautiously, he managed to slip on one of the many blown up mattresses, bumped against the coffee table, and fell face first in front of the two girls, clocking his head against the corner of the chair Abby was sitting on, effectively ending any and all confrontations between the two girls._

_Ziva just looked at him curiously, still with a rather murderous expression on her face, while Abby jumped up, concern making little crinkles on her forehead. "McGee! Are you okay? I'll get some ice." She ran in the direction of the kitchen, jumping gracefully over the obstacles in the room, leaving him alone with a maybe psychotic Ziva._

_Great._

_McGee groaned and gingerly pulled himself up to occupy the seat which Abby left vacant. Ziva hadn't moved an inch; she was as still as stone._

_McGee's mind was whirling about what exactly made Abby decide to call him in the middle of the night screaming into the phone that he needed to get over here now and what exactly happened between the two girls to make Ziva look like she wanted to smash something and maybe blow up a house or two. He was just about to say something when Abby came back with a bag of ice, leapt over the two air mattresses with practiced ease, and handed the ice pack to McGee. In the other hand, she was holding what looks to be a pack of pills._

_He was just about to ask Abby what it was when Abby thrusted the pills under Ziva's nose and said "Ziva. Come on. You have to sleep. Just chug the sleeping pill down."_

_If anything, Ziva's face grew more closed as her lips thinned in a universal sign of displeasure. "No."_

_As McGee placed the ice pack over his aching head, he watched the two girls interact._

_"Ziva! Please!" came the pleading voice of Abby, who looked exhausted and impatient._

_And the answer back was a vehement "No."_

_Abby's face hardened for a brief second._

_And that's when all nine parts of Hell broke loose._

_"Why can't you just do what I ask, Ziva?" Abby was screaming into Ziva's face. "I'm trying to help you but I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself and I'm trying my best and-" At this point, Abby had picked up Bert and flung him across the room._

_McGee made to restrain Abby. "Abby, let's calm down and-"_

_A bellow in response. "I will not calm down!" She shoved McGee away from her, tears falling down her face._

_She continued to scream: "I'm just trying to help and why won't you let me? I.. I… I'm just so tired." Abby breathed deeply as if she had just ran a ten mile marathon as she slowly slid down to sit in a fetal position at the base of Ziva's chair, crying into her knees._

_Throughout the exchange, Ziva's face had been bank. Only after Abby had slumped down did her face show any emotions. Her eyes shined, as if tears were also threatening to fall down her face, but it might have just been a trick of the light. Her knuckles had turned white, as her grip against the couch had tightened._

_As Abby continued to sob, Ziva put a tentative hand on the clearly distressed forensic scientist's shoulder and muttered in a low tone, "My apologizes. I did not mean to upset you. I just… I think we need a break from each other."_

_Abby hiccupped and nodded. "Yea. I think so too."_

_Deciding that it was now safe to move, McGee sighed, picked up Bert, and gave him to Abby who clung to the stuffed hippopotamus tightly._

_And the three sat in silent as the sun rose up and peeked in through the blinds._

* * *

><p>Afterwards, McGee ordered Abby to bed. She was clearly exhausted and went eagerly, but not without giving furtive glances to Ziva. Seeing Abby to bed, he had paused outside the living room, contemplating on how to make Ziva go to bed as well when he heard quiet sniffles. He peered through the crack of the doorway and saw silent tears sliding down her face.<p>

He huffed and said through the door, his voice muffled but still gentle, "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

He didn't comment on the tears.

* * *

><p>An anxious silence had occurred after she had told McGee that she couldn't stay cooped up in Abby's house anymore. His only reaction when she was telling him why was a raising of the eyebrows. Was that suppose to mean something?<p>

So when McGee had said solemnly, "I think I understand," Ziva's stomach did a little flip. McGee said he understood. Her mind was going in quick circles, wondering if he just said that or if he really meant it.

Just as she was about to say something, McGee grinned whimsically.

"I guess we're going house hunting then."

And that's when she knew that things were going to get better.

* * *

><p>So um yea. I reread the chapter a couple times before posting it and still couldn't find a good way to end the chapter. Hope it's all right and that it makes sense...<p>

This was just a little filler about the relationship between Abby and Ziva. And McGee's observations. He's such a sweet guy really.

Again, review review review! Much appreicated!

Or you know, tell me what your favourite part is. Or how you want the story to progress. Is it too slow?

Don't know when I'll be updating.


End file.
